


Dean's journal entry 452

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Feelings, Longing, M/M, Missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Dean explores his feeling for Cas





	Dean's journal entry 452

June 10th

Day after day I wonder how he is. I got so used to having him around, it feels wrong without him next to me. He's my best friend. The closest person to me besides Sam.

The guy just up and leaves whenever he wants and its honestly heartbreaking. I have become so accustomed to him being next to me. I sound like a lovesick high school girl missing her boyfriend whos in college. Yuck! When did I become this sappy?

This dude has changed me. Why? How is it that I'm lost without him? How is it that I don't know who I am without him now? How is it that I can't exist without him? 

Am I fucking ill in the head? What the hell is this feeling? Why is he so damn important to me when no one else has never been? Why do I need him?

I...need him. I really need him. What the hell?! I....am I in love with Cas?

Ok....I need a drink. More later Journal


End file.
